Option C: Aftermath
by Anonymous45464
Summary: The aftermath of option C and the relationship between Michael and Amanda De santa


**Hi, i know i haven't been posting any stories barely, being busy with life, but i have another GTA V Michael/Amanda fanfic decided to cut down on the smut a little due to last two stories having a lot of graphic Smut and to just focus on how Michael and Amanda really feel about each other does have a little smut but not so much as the few stories, So Enjoy! :)**

After all the Aftermath of killing Devin Weston, everybody going their separate ways things were finally coming together for Michael De Santa.

His two adult children were always busy, doing something. Tracey was out becoming more famous and popular by the minute with Fame or Shame and other adult activities, Jimmy was either in his bedroom, smoking pot or playing video games, trash talking to other people playing online with him or out somewhere applying for a job.

At least somethings between him and Amanda were smooth sailing after their last session with Dr. Freelander, they went out together every know and then, spending more time together and bickered less. Although if they did happen to scream and yell at each other they'd usually kiss and make up, dropping the whole situation both to their liking not as usual though.

Michael sat outside by the pool, blasting Phil Collins i don't care anymore, Queens and other hit songs with a cigar in his mouth. He's been working out every now and then riding bikes with Jimmy sometimes and lifting weights down Vespucci beach almost getting the perfect

physique body he had almost 10 years ago.

"Michael" Amanda called but he was to drowned out into his music.

Amanda Walked in front of him, blocking the sun which got his attention

"What do you think your doing smoking again, I thought you were trying to give that up!" Amanda said snatching the cigar from his mouth and putting it out on the floor

"Yeah exactly I am sometimes I just give into the whole thing, hell at least give me some credit for the attempt" he said taking off his shades

"yeah clearly, you can't get enough of your addictions" She said sarcastically hinting at the time she caught Michael cheating on her with a stripper

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Michael asked more irritated than usual, most of the time when he smoked Amanda ignored it unless.. she wanted to get notice or have attention by him.

"What do you think it means?"

"Amanda my sweet darling wife, why are you actually bothering me most of the time you do it because you're bored or you want money or possibly you want attention like a little..." Michael pulled her down pinning her in the lounge chair he was sitting in gripping her by the wrist "...Kid" Michael finished.

Amanda gasped "umm" as she was in a daze "Uh what?" he said as His grip loosen and switched their positions so she was now straddling him

"I guess i picked the right moment to wear my tennis outfit huh?" she said dipping her hand in his cargo shorts teasing him as she slowly made her way down to his hot skin.

It's been awhile since she's touched him almost anywhere on his body especially down there "what's the matter hon?" she said and she removed her hand from his shorts "you need to do some more yoga and you're chakras wouldn't be so blocked" she said rubbing his stomach as she laid beside him placing one full leg on top of his side while rubbing his arm.

"Amanda?"

"Yes Hon?"

"If you're gonna stop right there i'm not gonna let you"

"I thought you would say that" she whispered seductively in his ear teasing him as her hand caressed his upper thigh.

"Fuck..." Michael groaned out in a low tone his hands resting behind his head as she started to grinding her hips up against his pelvis "This takes me back to when you we're a stripper, you know that little Cop routine you did when we first met."

Amanda stopped her little teasing play and scoffed at his remark as she walked away in disgust "Wait, what's wrong did i say something wrong?" Michael said following Amanda inside. "What do you think?" she said in a quiet tone but enough for him to hear her anger "Amanda what the hell did i do, the stripper remark was compliment, i wasn't saying it to be an asshole" Michael said with honestly "It's not even that, i'm mad at the fact that you keep bringing and trying to live in the past, you brought me and the kids to Los Santos to ignore and avoid all that past stuff that happened in North Yankton and apparently you don't want to drop it."

"Why the hell would i want to forget half of my memories, my childhood and part of my adulthood meeting you, having a family, pulling off robberies in the hopes of a better life style for my wife and children which you guys finally have and now you want me forget all that and just shoot everything out of the window, that's fucking insane, i did all of this so we could be happy and established."

Michael said walking into the kitchen going into the cupboard, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a small glass, ignoring Amanda's negativity.

"No it's not, and then your psycho friend Trevor, who randomly returns into our lives again, you started becoming a more bigger raging Asshole..."

Michael started to fade from the constant Complaining, he didn't care at the fact that his wife always yells or even for that matter cursed at him like a little kid, their was just something that makes her more attractive than normal when she's angry or pissed off at him. "...I'm done with this conversation." Amanda said zipping and taking her tennis jacket off wearing hot pink tank top had the word meditation on it under it that looked tight that it made her breast push up almost as if they were going burst out at any second, the conversation went dead as Amanda's voice went in a muffled echo in the back of Michael's head who was still in a daze starring at her chest. "Hello?" Amanda snapped her fingers in his face waking him out of the daze his eyes went back to her face.

"God you are such a pig!" she said crossing her arms on her chest "I'm not the one who took their jacket off, and apparently isn't wearing a bra so technically i can look at them if i want besides i am the one who paid for them." Michael said with a smug expression on his face "Fuck you Michael" she said walking upstairs to the master bedroom as he followed up behind her "I want to but you won't let me" he said walking into the closet hearing Amanda argue back to him "Don't try to put this on me, i was very Honest and faithful to you before you ended up fucking a stripper, you ruined that for yourself."

Michael walked out in the bedroom fully naked stopping Amanda's ranting, she looked at him up and down. "Please, you fuck other guys because you feel the need to get away from reality and you use tennis, yoga and that other bullshit to control all the anger and the possible sexual tension you have for me and how long are you gonna keep throwing that fucking rant at me for it happened thirteen years ago and technically you won't let go of the past, kind of similar to me" Michael said sarcastically leaving Amanda more shocked than mad. She got up from the bed, confronting Michael who was standing in doorway of the closet.

"I Started having affairs because you cheated on me first, comparing your affair's to mine which is probably ten times more because i don't go out every single day and night looking for Sex, it's just like ever since we moved out here our whole marriage and relationship has turned into Purified Shit, w-we don't care about each other anymore and we probably don't even love each other neither."

Michael stared at Amanda who stared right back at him almost as if she was staring deep into his soul, thinking of all the Lies, affairs and murders that broke their marriage and family apart.

Fighting back tears Amanda tried to walk away from him but wasn't successful as Michael grabbed her by the arm pulling her in for a hug, eventually Sobbing quietly into his arms.

"Amanda it's okay, we both fucked up, if i kept my part of the bargain with being faithful and honest none of this would've happened."

Amanda pulled him in for a kiss, enjoying the feel of being in one another's arms as Michael intensitfied the kiss pulling Amanda closer, gripping her right thigh as she pulled him to the bed finally laying her back against the mattress, kissing her neck softly as she let out a soft moan to his touch.

"No, we shouldn't be doing this, i can't do this it's wrong" Amanda said trying to get up as Michael caught her off guard as his fingers gently went down her tennis skirt rubbing up against her skin, he looked at her with a smug look knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"I really shouldn't be giving in to you--"

Amanda said as a moan slipped after she finished her sentance

"Seems like you're already about to"

he said zipping her skirt down tugging her underwear off, placing his head in between her thighs, moaning to the touch Amanda placed her manicured fingers on his head almost upper back eventually roaming through his hair

"You taste so good" Michael muttered under his breath as his tongue grazed her skin slowly but enough for her to start panting, half of the time Amanda usually wanted to skip and pass foreplay due to it feeling like a long task with her going down on Michael and sometimes at the fact he wouldn't return the favor or was really lazy about it, not wanting to put any effort into it.

"I miss Us doing this she sighed, pulling Michael up for a kiss

"Me too" he said between breaths as his wife straddled him, slowly rocking her hips against his, moaning to the feel of his hands caressing her thighs.

"I love you so much Amanda" Michael said softly slipping inside her making the couple moan in tandem to the feeling of being close again, slow but enough for them to feel each other's love and pleasure as they muffled their sounds of pleasure by a couple of sloppy kisses that were vigorous, her moans filled up in his ear as she started to reach her peak.

"Amanda..."

Michael panted as he closed his eyes finishing as he felt Amanda rolled off to the side, breathing softly to herself he placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

"I Love you Mandy"

Michael whispered in her ear. Satisfied Amanda pulled the covers over their body

"I love you too." she whispered watching Michael get up from the bed

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked with concern as saw him lay out his gray suit

"Well first i'm going to go take a shower, then i have to go to a meeting with Solomon Richards about the meltdown sequel" Michael said from the bathroom turning on the shower.

"Aren't you gonna come join me?" he asked poking his head out of the door

"Not today I'm too tired, maybe next time"

"hmm Maybe so"

Michael said shutting the door.


End file.
